


"Hi"

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hwang Minhyun-centric, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: The first sentence your soulmate ever says to you is tattooed on your wrist.





	"Hi"

In this universe, the first sentence your soulmate ever says to you is tattooed on your wrist. The tattoo appears before you meet your soulmate so that you can know when you meet your soulmate. 

Minhyun really thinks having soulmate is romantic and as a hopeless romantic person, he always dreams of meeting his soulmate and to spend his whole life with his soulmate. But he’s also afraid that the tattoo would be some swear words like on Aron’s wrist. He can be considered as unfortunate person cause his soulmate tattoo is a bunch of swear words. Those words credit go to Minki as he accidentally spilled his coffee over Minki on his way to morning class sleepily. 

But to Minhyun horrors, he just has “Hi” on his wrist. At first, he feels relieved cause this’s not that bad. But over the years, he starts to feel frustrated by the tattoo. In a universe as romantic as their, why would his soulmate only says “Hi” by the greeting? It makes him stressed and he starts to feel lose that how could he know that person is his soulmate or not.

So as a result, he starts to greet everyone he meets with ever more electorate, ridiculous, and long ass greetings. Because his big head thinks that since he’ll never be able to recognize his soulmate, he has to make sure his soulmate can recognize him. Ohh.. how brilliant of him to think this way. Aron hyung and his beloved Minki should stop calling him dumb cause no one would be able to get this kind of solution.

One day, Aron hyung promises to introduce him to his junior, Jonghyun who Minhyun finds him cute and pressuring Aron since the day he saw him. When they meet at the cafe, before Jonghyun could say anything, Minhyun starts his ridiculous, long ass winded and ramble greetings. As Minhyun talks, Jonghyun looks more and more annoyed. Eventually, Minhyun stops awkwardly because Jonghyun looks super irritated. And then Jonghyun rolls his hoodie revealing his entire forearm which is covered in a tattoo of the nonsense that Minhyun was just spouting. Still looking super annoyed, Jonghyun stares at Minhyun straight in the eyes and says, “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the post I found on tumblr. Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
